THE TRUE LOVE
by ilham.matsanega
Summary: don't like dont read this...;)


**THE TRUE LOVE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!_**

**_Story_**** © Ilham Qurnain**

Di suatu hari, Naruto sedang bermain layang-layang bersama sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dia juga sahabat Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik berambut pink sebahu dan berdahi lebar yang mempunyai kekuatan rahasia yang juga sudah menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan Naruto sejak kecil dan...jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Tiba – tiba datanglah Sakura dengan pakaian aneh. Sontak membuat Naruto kaget dan tertawa.

"Sakura-chan, kok kamu kaya badut gitu sih. Haha..." Naruto berkata sambil tetawa.

"Eh...emangnya ada yg salah ?" tanya Sakura.

Ino merasa kasihan melihat Sakura yang ditertawakan oleh Naruto. Sebab Sakura adalah sahabat dekat Naruto yang sangat mencintai Naruto. Naruto terus mentertawakan Sakura. Mendadak Sakura menjadi marah besar gara – gara ditertawakan oleh Naruto. Sementara itu, gengnya Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan foto Sakura yang seperti badut tadi.

"Naruto, kamu jahat banget sihh...!" Sakura langsung beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino.

"Eh...Sakura-chan, tunggu...!" Naruto berhenti tertawa seraya berteriak ingin menahan Sakura dengan melambaikan tangan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sakura sudah terlanjur marah. Jadi, Sakura tidak mau merespon teriakan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun. Nanti biar aku bantu." Kata Ino sambil menahan Naruto.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan." Sembari bermain layang – layang kembali.

-KEESOKAN HARINYA-

Naruto sudah ada di sekolah dan kini dia menunggu Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura datang dengan menuntun sepedanya dan Naruto segera mendekatinya.

"Sakura-chan, maafin aku ya telah mentertawakan kamu kemarin." Kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat parkir.

"Eh...Sakura-chan, tunggu..!" teriak Naruto.

"Ada apa ya dengan Sakura-chan? kok dia jadi cuek banget sama aku. Apa dia sakit hati gara – gara aku tertawain kemarin? Ahhh...sudahlah. Aku mau masuk kelas dulu." Gumam Naruto.

Dalam perjalananya menuju kelas dengan memasang wajah wajah menyesal, Naruto bertemu dengan Ino.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan !" sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun !" balas Ino.

Dan mereka berdua bersama-sama menuju kelas mereka.

"Naruto-kun kok sedih kaya gitu ya?.Emmm...pasti dia nyesel gara – gara menterawakan Sakura kemarin. Aku jadi gak enak kalo persahabatan dan cinta mereka hancur begitu saja. Karena Sakura sangat mencintai Naruto-kun, aku harus bisa menyatukan Naruto-kun dan Sakura kembali." Gumam Ino dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu, Sakura berjalan sendiri menuju ke kelasnya, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ditemani Naruto dan Ino. Dia sekelas dengan Naruto dan Ino. Dan dia sudah lama jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Namun sayangnya, Naruto menyukai Hinata, gadis egois yg bekerja sama dengan gengnya Sasuke. Walaupun begitu, Sakura menerimanya. Sakura yakin bahwa suatu saat Sakura akan mendapatkan Naruto.

Terlihat keramaian didepan kelas Sakura. Kemudian Sakura menghampiri keramaian tersebut. Sakura terkejut, karena disitu dipajang foto – fotonya yg berpenampilan seperti badut kemarin.

"Emangnya enak, dicuekin pacar sendiri?" Hinata mengejek Sakura.

"Emangnya kamu puas...jika aku seperti ini. Jangan merasa kamu sudah menang ya !" Sakura menantang Hinata.

Akhirnya Sakura dan Hinata terlibat dalam perkelahian. Tiba – tiba datanglah Naruto.

"Wooiii...hentikan! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berdua bertengkar?" teriak Naruto berusaha menghentikan perkelahian.

"Hah...Hinata! bagaimana kamu mendapatkan foto kaya gini ?" Naruto terkejut karena melihat foto – foto Sakura yg dipajang.

"Jangan bilang kalo yang mendapatkan foto – foto ini adalah Sasuke !" Naruto berkata dengan nada marah.

"Ehmm...memang benar yang mendapatkan foto ini Sasuke. Dan kamu pasti senang kan ngejek pacar kamu sendiri."

"Bukan begitu maksudku." Naruto menjadi gagap.

Sakura mendadak meninggalkan keramaian dan Ino mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura-chan !..." teriak Naruto.

"Hinata! Kamu jangan main – main lagi dengan Sakura-chan. Kalo kamu main – main lagi dengan Sakura-chan kita putus!" ancam Naruto.

"Siapa takut!" Hinata meremehkan.

"Ayo semuanya, bubar!" Hinata meminta semua orang meningggalkan tempat.

"Ayo, Sasuken-kun!" Hinata mengajak pergi gengnya Sasuke.

"Oke!" Balas Sasuke.

Naruto akhirnya masuk ke kelasnya, memikirkan kesalahannya ke Sakura.

Ditempat lain, Sakura menyendiri dan menangis. Akhirnya Ino berhasil menyusul Sakura dan Ino berusaha menghibur Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu jangan sedih kaya gitu donk! Aku tahu kamu masih marah sama Naruto-kun. Tapi ingatlah Sakura, kamu kan mencintai Naruto-kun. Dan aku nggak mau persahabatan dan cinta kalian hancur begitu saja. Jadi maafin Naruto-kun ya!" hibur Ino.

"Hiks...Ya...kamu benar Ino. Aku kan mencintai Naruto. Kalo Naruto salah, aku harus bisa maafin dia." Sakura menghentikan tangisnya dan membentuk senyuman.

"Nahh..gitu donk! Itu baru namanya semangat. Sekarang kamu temui Naruto-kun, bilang padanya kalo kamu maafin dia."

Sakura dan Ino pun saling berpelukan dan mereka beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduk dan menemui Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino akhirnya menemukan Naruto di kelasnya dan mencoba untuk mengobrol dengan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, maafin aku ya, aku telah mengejek kamu kemarin." Naruto membuka obrolan.

"Sudahlah, aku maafin kamu kok. Dan maafin aku juga karena udah cuek sama kamu, Naruto." Balas Sakura

"Iya, gak papa." Naruto tersenyum dan sontak wajah Sakura merah merona karena melihat senyuman Naruto.

Ino menjadi lega dan senang karena Naruto dan Sakura bersatu lagi.

-SEPULANG SEKOLAH-

"Mama, aku pulang!"

"Oh, Naruto. Kesini, nak. Ibu mau kamu kirim makanan ini ke rumahnya Hinata." Pinta Kushina.

"Emangnya kenapa, bu?" Naruto bingung.

"Kan ibu masaknya terlalu banyak. Kalo dihabiskan satu keluarga dalam satu hari tidak mungkin. Makannya ibu memutuskan untuk memberikan sebagian ke Hinata. Tapi sebelum itu, ganti baju dulu ya!" Jelas Kushina.

Setelah Naruto selesai ganti baju.

"Mama, aku berangkat dulu ya !"

"Hati-hati ya!"

Ditengah perjalanan, Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata. Namun perhatian Hinata tertuju pada Kiba. Kiba adalah teman sekelas Naruto juga. Jadi Naruto juga tahu kalo Hinata suka sama Kiba. Tiba – tiba Naruto melihat sebuah mobil yang menuju ke arah Hinata dan sontak Naruto medorong Hinata dan...

BRUAKK!

Naruto tertabrak mobil tersebut. Untungnya mobil tersebut melaju pelan, jadi lukanya Naruto tidak terlalu fatal. Dan akhirnya Naruto dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Kushina, Sakura, Ino, dan papanya Sakura sekarang berada di rumah sakit, menunggu kabar dari dokter.

"Jika kalian ingin melihatnya, silahkan masuk! Tapi jangan lama – lama."

"Arigatou, dokter !" jawab Kushina dengan nada khawatir.

Mereka berempat pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Naruto. Semuannya sedih. Lalu muncul seorang suster yang menyuruh mereka untuk keluar. Sebenarnya Sakura tak ingin keluar, tapi apa boleh buat. Sakura harus mematuhi perintah orang yang lebih tua darinya. Setelah suster tadi keluar , Sakura memutuskan masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Naruto kembali.

"Naruto! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon Naruto, jangan tinggalkan aku!. Cuma kamu yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Cuma kamu yang selalu dekat denganku. Dan Cuma kamu yang selalu di hatiku, Naruto." Sakura mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan menangis.

Saat itu pula Ino mengintip apa yang Sakura lakukan, dan dia ikut menjadi sedih karena apa yang barusan Sakura katakan.

"Duhh...perasaan Sakura mendalam banget. Aku jadi ikut sedih. Saking cintanya, Sakura nggak mau kehilangan Naruto." Gumam Ino.

Kemudian Sakura menggunakan kekuatan rahasianya untuk menyembuhkan Naruto. Dengan kekuatan rahasianya itu Sakura bisa menyembukan orang lain yang tak sadarkan diri, namun resikonya dia membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi lemah. Setelah Sakura selesai menyembuhkan Naruto, Naruto akhirnya tersadar.

"Sakura-chan..." perlahan Naruto membuka matanya.

"Naruto..." Sakura tersenyum dengan menahan tangisannya dan akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto.

Kemudian Ino menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang telah kamu lakukan ke Sakura!" Ino marah

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto bingung.

"Sakura sangat mencintaimu. Dia tidak mau kehilanganmu. Dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Sakura menyembuhkanmu. Lalu kenapa kamu mencintai seorang gadis yang egois yang tidak peduli padamu? Kamu telah menyelamatkan Hinata. Tapi dia tidak disini dan dia tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu. Ayo, Naruto! Kejarlah Sakura, kejarlah sebelum dia menghilang..." jelas Ino.

Naruto segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengejar Sakura. Naruto melihat Sakura berjalan dalam keadaan lemah dan sempat beberapa kali terjatuh dan berusaha bangkit kembali. Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura yg sudah tergeletak lemah dilantai dan memeluknya.

"Sakura-chan, kau baik – baik saja?" Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Naruto..." Sakura perlahan menutup mata dan tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan...bangun Sakura-chan...bangunlah. Kumohon Sakura-chan, bangunlah. Jangan kau tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku butuh kamu, Sakura-chan!" Naruto setengah berteriak dengan menangis.

Dan yang lainnya mendekati Naruto yang memeluk Sakura. Semuanya ikut bersedih.

"Sakura-chan...hiks...aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Naruto akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan menangis dan saking cintanya, Naruto mengecup lembut kening Sakura. Dan sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Setelah Naruto mengecup kening Sakura, Sakura kembali sadar dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Naruto..." suara Sakura pelan.

"Sakura-chan. Kau..." Naruto terkejut.

"Terima kasih, Naruto...Terima kasih, telah mencintaiku..." Sakura tersenyum.

"Sama – sama, Sakura-chan...Terima kasih juga, telah mencintaiku. Maafkan aku, telah membuatmu menderita selama ini." Naruto ikut tersenyum dengan menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak apa – apa. Bagiku yang terpenting kau bisa hidup bahagia, Naruto."

"Aku juga ingin kau hidup bahagia, Sakura-chan."

Lalu Sakura perlahan bangun dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua memulai kisah cinta mereka yang disaksikan oleh sahabat dan orang tua mereka.

-THE END-

-100% NaruSaku-


End file.
